Koschei
by LadyofStarClan
Summary: When the TARDIS sends Amy a strange dream, her world recks havoc. The sky is not falling, but a little kid, no older than eight, invades her life. Will she live? Or will the world crumble? Sorry about my lack of British accent, I'm American.
1. Koschei?

Koschei

**This is a Wibbley Wobbley Timey Wimey Stuff challenge; I'm doing an entire series. Oh, also, check out my forum,**

forum/Wibbley-Wobbley-Timey-Wimey-Stuff/159526/

**Anyways, I own nothing!**

Inside the TARDIS, living things get dreams. Dreams that prognosticate future events. Dreams that can drive one insane. Dreams that can give someone happy thoughts. Dreams that can give someone sour thoughts. Or, just plain old dreams, but those are boring. Those really intense dreams are what species live for. Forever. And ever. And ever.

"Rory!" Amy sat up straight.

"Dream?" Rory asked, generally interested.

"Yeah, a creepy one too," the ginger silently mourned her sleep.

"Tell me about it, but keep it from the Doctor. You know how much he hates spoilers," the nurse said pointedly.

"There was this kid. A small, dark brown haired, icy blue eyed, kid." Amy shuddered. "And he was staring into this one circle-like-thing. It was gold on the outside and a swirling blue on the inside; it gave me a headache just by looking at it. Behind the kid, there was this red-clad chap with gold embroiderings and a really weird hat that would make the Doctor run for his money. The worst part was that, as the kid was staring into the thing, a drum beat started making an appearance; at the end, the kid looked right at me and said: watch out,"

"Do you think it was a prophecy or just a normal dream?" Rory asked.

"I don't know, it could be either, I guess. But it seemed so real!" the female gripped her husband.

"Calm down. I know exactly what to do," Rory kissed her.

"And what is that?" Amy inquired.

"Tell the Doctor," the nurse suggested.

"But you were the one who said not to!" the Girl Who Waited pointed out.

"And now I'm changing my mind," Rory stood up.

Amy paused.

"Come on, he's probably still in the console room," the nurse ushered his wife to the main room.

"Hello, Ponds!" the Doctor bounded up to them. "You're never up this late! What's wrong? Don't try to hide it from me, I know there is something wrong. Well, actually, I don't, but that doesn't matter. It could be something bad, something sad, something good, something lonely, something strange. Now, tell me what's up!"

"Amy had a dream," Rory confided.

"Really? What sort of dream? Dreams are interesting: they can be good, bad, fun, terrifying," the Doctor was cut off.

"We think it may be a prophecy," Amy rolled her eyes.

"Really?" the Doctor repeated. "Tell me about it. Was it good? Bad? Scary? Near? Far?"

"It was about this kid..." Amy repeated what she had told Rory prior.

The Doctor frowned. "That sounds interesting..."

"What is it? Do you know anything?" the ginger asked.

"Yes, but it's not important," the Time Lord frowned, "So, where will it be, Ponds? There is this one moon in the constellation of-" he was cut off again.

"Hold up," Rory felt a sudden surge of anger. "Amy had a nightmare and all you want to do is go somewhere?"

"Yes,"

"Come on, Rory, it'll be fun!" Amy pouted, suddenly liking the Doctor's idea.

"Fine,"

The Doctor laughed gleefully, "As I was saying, a moon in the constellation of Kasterborus," **(AN: Sorry, I can't spell it correctly.)**

Rory and Amy looked at each other for a moment before nodding their heads.

The Doctor leaped around the console, pulling levers and pushing buttons before the entire TARDIS shuddered, throwing Rory over the side bar.

"Not again!" Rory complained as he flew overboard.

"Oops, well I expected some sort of disturbance going here," the Doctor smirked. "Now, outside!"

They marched outside.

"Hello?" this was a male's voice. The owner was probably no older than a child, Amy presumed. She whirled around, half expecting something about to kill her, but all she saw was a kid. A kid with dark brown hair, and icy blue eyes...

"Rory?" Amy shuddered.

"Did I do something wrong?" the boy inquired.

"No!" the Doctor yelped.

"What's your name?" Rory kneeled down in order to be the kid's height.

"Koschei," the kid, Koschei apparently, got out.

**Tell me what you think! Sorry about the non-British thing, I'm American. Like it? Hate it? Tell me!**

**Review!**


	2. The Shadow Proclamation

Koschei 2

**I own nothing!**

"What are you doing here?" the Doctor asked brashly.

Koschei shrank back in fear. "You're creepy,"

"Am not!"

"You are too!" the younger stuck his tongue out.

"Now, you're going down," the Doctor stood up.

"Wait, let me answer your question." Koschei scratched the back of his neck, looking like an idiot. "I got lost..."

"Okay," Amy kneeled, "Where were you when you got lost?"

"Not far from here, I believe," Koschei answered.

"Who were you with?" Rory questioned.

"My friends, Ushas and Theta Sigma, Theta's brother, Braxiatel, and Theta's parents, Penelope and Ulysses," the kid listed, "But there was this tornado and we all got seperated," Koschei made a movement that represented an explosion.

The Doctor stiffened.

"What? Did a Trimar bite you?" the younger asked.

"No,"

"Pterodactyl got your tongue?"

"No,"

Next, Koschei waved his arms around, "Then, tell me what's wrong!"

"Nothing,"

"Then, why did you stiffen?"

"Cause, that's just what I do," the Doctor smirked.

"No, you don't," this time Amy smirked.

"Wait," Koschei looked at the Doctor closely, "Theta!" Let's just say that the Doctor got a new kid-necklace.

"What?" Rory just knelt there, looking stupid.

"Come on, stupid face!" Amy laughed. "Koschei just found...Theta..." she looked at the Doctor suspiciously.

"What are you looking at?" the Doctor was currently prying Koschei off of him.

"Why did he call you Theta?" the ginger face-palmed.

"Reasons," the older Time Lord stated.

"Cause that's his name!" Koschei laughed.

"Oh," Rory looked at the Doctor pointedly.

"Come on, to the TARDIS!" the Doctor ignored the looks.

"You have a TARDIS?" the younger Time Lord inquired.

"Yes," the Doctor answered proudly.

"YOU passed the test?" Koschei asked.

"No," 'Theta' blushed.

"Then, how did you get it?"

"Ways. Mysterious ways." the Doctor smirked.

"Show me! Show me! Show me!" Koschei pleaded.

"Fine," the Doctor chuckled.

"But we just got here!" Amy pouted.

"But the Shadow Proclamation is looking for me!" Koschei whined.

"And now we run," the elder Time Lord's eyes widened.

They ran.

"Why on Gallifrey would the Shadow Proclamation be after you?" the Doctor put Koschei on the ground of the TARDIS.

"I...May have pranked them..." Koschei blushed.

"Of course," the elder rolled his eyes.

"Hey! What would we be without pranks?" the younger asked.

"Woah," Amy made a Time Out sign, "Who is included in this 'we'?"

"Theta, Ushas and I," Koschei grinned.

"Theta meaning," Rory turned to the Doctor.

"Yes," the Doctor sighed.

"Why do you sound so embarrassed? It was awesome!" Koschei started doing cartwheels around the console.

"Because," 'Theta' turned to his friend, "I'm 1,103 years old,"

"Really? And on your 12th regeneration? **(AN: I'm counting the War Doctor.)** Your father would be so ashamed," Koschei tutted.

"So, where do you want to go?" the Doctor asked, ignoring Koschei.

"Um, Earth," the younger smirked.

Amy and Rory rolled their eyes.

"Very well," the TARDIS was set into motion.

**Review!**


	3. The Weeping Angel

Koschei 3

**Hey all! I own nothing! Don't forget to try out my forum!**

The TARDIS landed in London, 2014.

"Woah," Koschei's eyes went wide.

"What?" the Doctor asked.

"The textbooks were right...I never believed them." the younger explained.

Amy and Rory pulled the Doctor aside.

"Yes?" the Doctor inquired.

"Who is this kid?" Amy asked.

"My childhood friend." the Time Lord answered.

"Is he a Time Lord?" Rory questioned.

"Yes,"

"Woah," Amy made her time out sign. "I thought you were the last."

"That's what I thought. He said that a tornado-like-thing seperated him, Ushas, Brax, Mum, Dad and me. I don't really remember this, but I'm pretty sure it ends well." the Time Lord stated.

"That's good," Rory decided. "We just have to go back to where we were and get them together."

"There is a problem," the Doctor explained.

"What problem?" Amy asked.

"Of all I remember of this, the tornado seperated us across the universe."

"Oh," Rory swallowed. "So we have to go find them,"

"Yes," the Doctor nodded gravely.

"Do you remember where you landed?" the nurse questioned.

"Give me a break, I was eight. That was, like, a long time ago. Also, I was the running-around-like-a-mad-man type. I never could stand still." the Doctor looked embarrassed.

Let's just say Amy face-palmed.

"What's that?" Koschei asked, pointing at a plane.

"A plane," Rory answered.

"What's that?"

"A building,"

"What's that?"

"A meadow,"

"What's that?"

"Grass,"

"What's that?"

"A shop,"

"What's that?"

"My pride,"

"What's that?"

"My dignity diminishing,"

"What's that?"

"Me wanting to stop answering these questions,"

"What's that?"

"Anyway," the Doctor cut in, "I have a tracker!"

"Great," Amy moaned.

"What? My trackers always work!"

"No, they don't," Rory glared pointedly at the Doctor.

"But they're cool!"

"Everything's cool for you," Amy rolled her eyes.

"What's that?" Koschei inquired, but was ignored.

"Anyway, my plan was to make this go to the nearest Time Lord or person with my DNA other than people I've had physical contact with in the past day," the eldest Time Lord disussed.

"Guys, seriously, what's that?"

Still, he was ignored.

"So, this thing supposedly will go to the nearest Time Lord?" Amy asked.

"Yes," the Doctor responded.

"And what if this person turned out to be someone else who wanted to murder you?"

"I highly doubt that that would happen," the Doctor scoffed.

"And if it does?" Rory inquired.

"Plan B,"

"What's that?"

"Run,"

"I thought that was always the first plan," Amy frowned.

"Why would you think that, Pond?" the Doctor asked.

"Because the first one usually fails!"

Let's just say that Amy recieved a glare.

"G-Guys,"

"What?" the Doctor, Amy and Rory turned around.

In front of them stood Koschei, his eyes fixed on one thing. One gray, stone woman. Her hands were covering her eyes. Her dress was folded like an Ancient Roman lady. The stone statue wasn't there before. The stone statue was in Koschei's face. Koschei was studying it intensly; he could not identify it. The stone statue was a Weeping Angel.

**Don't forget to review on what you think should happen! I need some help with ideas!**


	4. Martha, Mickey, and Jack

Koschei 4

**What's up? I own nothing!**

"Koschei," the Doctor inched forward. "Whatever you do, do not blink,"

"Why not? It's an involuntary action." Koschei retorted.

"It's a Weeping Angel," Amy realized.

"Oh, those things," the younger Time Lord rolled his eyes.

"You know about them? I thought you didn't know what this was." the ginger looked confused.

"I didn't know what is was." Koschei said, not taking his eyes off of the Weeping Angel, "But Theta and I once played a prank; one of these got involved. It ended terribly,"

"What do you mean?" Rory questioned.

"The entire prank was ruined!" he complained.

That was when the cell phone went off.

"What's that?" Koschei asked, whirling around.

"Koschei, don't!" the Doctor exclaimed a moment to soon, but Koschei was fast. He was immediatly over by the ringing object.

"Why is it making that noise? How is it making that noise? What sort of technology is this?" the young one inquired constantly.

Koschei was looking at the phone. Amy was looking at Koschei. Rory was looking at Amy, and the Doctor was looking at his sonic screwdriver. No one was looking at the Weeping Angel. But why wasn't it moving?

"Doctor!" this was a female voice.

"Who is it?" the older Time Lord turned around, now facing the angel.

"Are you looking at it?" she asked.

"Yes,"

That was when she ran from behind the angel, probably where she was looking at it. "You're not the Doctor,"

"Martha!" the eldest of the group looked thoroughly surprised at her sudden appearance.

Martha raised her eyebrow. "You're not the Doctor," she repeated.

"Yes, yes I am. New face," he said without removing his eyes from the 'statue'.

Martha raised an eyebrow.

"It's called regenerating," Koschei called from over the phone. "It's what a Time Lord or Lady does when he or she dies,"

"Who are you?" Martha thought that Koschei was cute.

"Koschei,"

"Nice to meet you," the human doctor grinned.

"Likewise,"

"I'm Rory,"

"I'm Amy,"

"Nice to meet you guys, too," Martha smiled again, "Are you the Doctor's new companions?"

"Yup!" they replied.

Let's just say the Doctor was somewhat relieved that they didn't start fighting. "Koschei,"

"Yeah?"

"What do you have on you?"

"Some wires, drano, ammonia, Zeiton 7, mercury, gold," Koschei listed.

"Why do you have drano and ammonia together?" Martha raised an eyebrow again.

"Theta told me to do it!"

"Who's Theta?" the human doctor whispered.

"That's the Doctor's real name," Amy answered.

"Oh,"

"Never mind," the Doctor stated, "I need the wires,"

Koschei handed the wires to the elder Time Lord.

Sparks flew. No one could see what happened, but soon the Weeping Angel was completely gone. It was there one moment, but gone the next. Nobody knew where it was. Only the Doctor.

"What happened?" Rory questioned.

"I made the Weeping Angel go through Time Pressurization," the Doctor responded.

Let's just say both of the Time Lords shuddered.

"What's wrong with Time Pressurization?" Amy inquired.

"Time Lord's are Time Sensitive." the Doctor answered shortly.

"So, where did it go?" Martha asked.

"Time Pressurization makes all of the time inside a creature reverse. The angel never existed now." Koschei answered.

"Then," Rory looked at the Doctor straight in the eye, "Why can we still remember it?"

"Timey Wimey,"

"Where do you pick that stuff up?" Koschei asked.

"You," the Doctor answered curtly.

"You just got burned!" it was a male voice.

"Who's-" Koschei was cut off.

"Oh, I was here with my husband and a friend. Mickey and Jack." Martha said.

"You did it again," Mickey noticed.

"Why do you keep getting younger each time?" Jack took the opportunity to kiss the Doctor straight on the lips.

"J-Jack!" stuttered the Doctor.

Let's just say that the immortal man laughed and everyone looked disgusted.

"Who's the kid?" Mickey asked.

"Um, I'll start with Amy and Rory first. They're my current companions." the Doctor introduced.

"Doctor," Jack wiggled his eyebrows.

"Okay, ew, no," the Doctor shuddered. "Now, Amy, Rory, keep Koschei company. I have to explain everything to Martha, Mickey and Jack," he turned.

**Review!**


	5. Koschei is Revealed

Koschei 5

**Hey all! I would just like to tell you guys that this will be a six fanfiction series. I own nothing!**

"So, who's the kid?" Mickey asked.

"Um, how should I say this, he's the Master." the Doctor cringed.

"What?" Martha, Mickey and Jack exploded.

"You know what he did to you!" Jack argued.

"Yes," the Doctor answered shortly.

"You know what he did to the whole human race!" Martha whimpered inwardly.

"Yes, but he's not like that yet!" the Time Lord waved his arms around.

"He doesn't look like the Master," the female noticed.

"Yeah, that's because he's thousands of years younger than the man you know," the Doctor said solemnly.

"How so?" Mickey questioned.

"As you know, Time Lords can live for thousands upon thousands of years. You knew my 11th regeneration. This is my 12th. **(AN: No flames for that, it's true!) **You knew the Master's 17th regeneration." the Oncoming Storm explained.

"I thought a Time Lord only had 13 regenerations," Jack stated.

"He gave himself extras by making one of his regenerations a corpse. It was quite disturbing to face, actually," the Doctor shuddered.

"Do you have pictures?" the immortal man with a plan prayed.

"Yeah," the Doctor whirred his sonic screwdriver and up came a picture of a corpse.

"That's...lovely," Martha frowned.

"So, you can do that too," Mickey looked at the Time Lord.

The Doctor looked incredibly disturbed. "Do you think I'd want to go from this to that?"

"..."

"I thought so,"

"So, Koschei," Amy tried to start up a conversation, "Tell me about your friends,"

"Okay!" Koschei beamed, "Well, the first one is Theta Sigma. He's the one in the weird bow tie over there. His family calls him Theta for short, but Braxiatel, Ushas and I call him Thete. I'll just say this, he is incredibly stupid. No offense," the young Time Lord gestured in the direction of the Doctor. "He once was studying for this huge test to see if he was ready for a TARDIS, and he was just like 'I can't learn it all!' Then, he went on cussing about it. A couple of f-bombs there, some s-words here, the usual. We also like to skip classes. Don't tell Borusa! He's a professor. Every time we skip we meet in our secret hide out, aka the fields. Also, he can be shy and submissive, but when given access to a screwdriver, he can make it sonic. Seriously though, why a screwdriver? It doesn't make any sense. Also, he was a lot more..." Koschei tried to find the right word, "...happy before Initiation at age eight. After Initiation, he became a lot more private, shy and soft-spoken, but he's still fun to hang out with."

"Anyone else?" Rory inquired, raising an eyebrow at Koschei's description of the Doctor.

"Yeah, Ushas, she's super smart. Also, she likes to stick to the rules; after Initiation, she gained, like, a milllion IQ points. And Thete's enthusiasm. Although, I kind of wish she would give it back," Koschei giggled to himself, "She's fun to hang out with, and she definitely will be the first one of us to earn a TARDIS. Also, she's top of our class, but that doesn't stop her from sneaking out with us, playing a few pranks, etc." the Time Lord panted a little.

"Anything else?" Amy asked.

"I don't have any other best friends, but I can tell you about some times I had with them. We share a dorm, by the way, but Ushas likes to keep her third of the room slightly partitioned. Also, Ushas scolds me every time Theta isn't in class when we are. I always thought that he was out in our hiding spot, waiting for me when I wasn't paying attention to what we were plotting, but then I figured out that he was prone to migranes," Koschei frowned. "But we once did this really cool prank! The professors never found out; keep this a secret: it was us who threw balloons full of tar at them during a teacher meeting," the Time Lord whispered, like this was a huge secret.

"Nice one!" Amy and Koschei high-fived while Rory frowned at the realization.

That was when the Doctor, Jack, Mickey and Martha came back. Martha, Jack and Mickey were all slightly glaring at Koschei, but he didn't notice.

"...And then this big balloon full of tar came down on them! It took them weeks to get the tar off of them. Even longer for the room," Koshcei laughed.

"Are you telling them about that...incident?" the Doctor inquired.

"Yeah," the younger Time Lord stuck out his tongue. "And then Theta fell, on the floor. Complete drop-out. His legs gave out from under him, just like they always do. And you know, since we are like brothers and all, and I had a little spare tar..." Koschei trailed off.

Amy laughed to her hearts content.

"...I dumped some tar on him!" the child smiled.

Jack burst out laughing, "Did that actually happen?"

"...Yes..." the Doctor mumbled.

"What? Come on! I didn't here you!" the immortal man teased.

"I said yes! Open your ears a little," the eldest Time Lord turned around. "Also, I suggest we go back to the TARDIS."

"Why?" Rory questioned.

"Judoon," Koschei breathed. "Run for it!" he whirled around and fled into the TARDIS.

"And now we join him," the Doctor also ran for it.

Martha shrugged, "I guess we should listen to them,"

The five humans joined the Time Lords in the TARDIS.

**Review!**


	6. The Regeneration Explanation

Koschei 6

**Hey all! Tell me what you want to happen! I own nothing!**

"So," Jack looked directly at the Doctor, "What happened this time?"

"What do you mean?" the Doctor answered Jack's question with a question.

"What killed the body that had the amazing hair and pinstriped clothes?" the immortal man asked.

"Are you saying he once had style?" Amy looked at him.

"Yeah,"

"Radiation," the Doctor didn't look up from his console.

"Really? Why would you have been exposed to radiation?" Koschei asked.

The Doctor looked really guilty. "You'll learn when the time comes,"

Jack pulled the Doctor by his hair over with Martha and Mickey.

"Are you saying that the Master was in charge of your death?" Martha questioned.

"Yes," the eldest winced.

The three looked murderous.

"But he did it helping me!" the Doctor yelled.

"How?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, he made a mistake, brought back Gallifrey and whatnot, the Time Lords returned, hoping to use Earth as a launching pad, but the Master helped me stop them! Then, Wilfred was stuck in a radiation chamber. You can figure out the rest..." the Doctor got out of Jack's grasp before returning to his work.

Mickey just shrugged. "It's the past. Don't worry about it."

"I know, but meeting the Master...I mean Koschei, it just brought out a new worry for the Doctor's past. Now, I just want to know more about it." Jack admitted.

"I know what you mean," Rory appeared with them.

"When did you get here?" Mickey jumped.

"I was here the entire time,"

"Hey! We tin dogs need to stick together!" Jack wrapped his arms around the other tin dogs.

"Yeah!" Rory smirked.

"Okay," Martha rolled her eyes, smiling. "Whatever you say,"

"We are currently stationed in the Time Vortex," the Doctor explained, "And I have to go on a long overdue search for the library,"

Koschei raised an eyebrow, "You know that if you press that button there,"

"I don't want to hear it! It is more fun to do it this way,"

"Really?" Koschei started tapping a rhythm of four beats.

"Yeah! And stop that, it's bad for your health." the Doctor chastised.

Koschei and the Doctor started exploring the TARDIS.

**Please review! I need ideas!**


	7. Randomizer

Koschei 7

**I'm thinking of adding some other past companions. Who should I add? I own nothing!**

Koschei and the Doctor wandered through the halls of the TARDIS.

"You do know that you can find any room by just pressing a button on the TARDIS console. It's just a simple button!" Koschei whined.

"But there is more adventure this way!" the Doctor walked a little faster.

"You never change." the younger stated blandly.

"No," the Doctor shook his head.

"What do you think the humans are doing?" Koschei asked.

"Amy and Rory are probably kissing. Jack is probably flirting, and Martha and Mickey are probably chastising him." the elder said immediately.

Meanwhile...

Amy and Rory were kissing. Jack was flirting, and Martha and Mickey were chastising him.

"You can't flirt with every girl you see." Martha sighed.

"Even more so if she's already making out with someone!" Mickey continued.

"Sorry, but where does the Doctor find them? I need to know his ways." Jack didn't seem bothered by the two.

"I'm sure he wouldn't tell you even if you asked. Just think of it..." the other male had a startled look on his face.

Martha just laughed.

"So, how do you think the Master acts in his petite form?" Mickey questioned.

"He's probably plotting to take over the world." Jack decided.

"What if he isn't? What if he hadn't started being incredibly evil yet?" Martha looked between the two boys.

"Hmmmm," the immortal man stroked his chin, "Now that is the question,"

"We found it!" Koschei bounded down to the level everyone was on.

"Found what?" Amy questioned.

"The library!" the Doctor looked equally excited.

"Okay," Rory just nodded.

"Can we go somewhere?" the ginger whined. "It's boring here..."

"All right, come along Ponds!" the eldest Time Lord bounded to his TARDIS' console.

The humans crowded.

"Where are we going?" Jack inquired.

"I'm setting the dial on randomizer. Only this time it will be somewhere I've been before." the Doctor added.

"Isn't it dangerous? You could see and meet yourself..." Jack looked at the Doctor seriously.

"But that's the fun part! We get to play the avoiding game!" the Time Lord thought a little. "There is also a good chance that we could find one of Koschei's companions."

"Do it," Koschei said immediately.

That's all the Doctor needed.

"GERONIMO!"

**Tell me, which companion should I add next? Review!**


	8. Solli

Koschei 8

**I own nothing! Check out my forum! Wibbley Wobbley Timey Wimey Stuff!**

The TARDIS' bells rung. Sparks flew off the console. It was chaos.

"Doctor!" Amy yelled obnoxiously. "What's going on?"

"That bell always rings when I'm about to come into contact with one of my past selves." the Doctor said casually.

"So, it's not a problem?" Rory inquired.

"Of course it's a problem! Where's the fun without some problems?" the Time Lord grinned.

The companions rolled their eyes.

"So, who are we about to come into contact with?" Martha asked.

"Look on the screen," the Doctor said without hesitating. "There should be a picture."

The companions and Koschei peered onto the screen. The Doctor was right. There was a picture.

The bloke in the photo was blond, to begin with. He was short and all, but he looked as if he had seen too many things for his age.

"Theta!" Koschei's hand flew to the screen.

"This is Theta Sigma?" Mickey let out a laugh. "Doc, you were short!"

"Don't call me Doc!" the Doctor glared at him. "Rickey, if you were smart enough-"

"Mickey,"

"To realize that that kid could have blown your head off of your shoulders with one shot." 'Doc' smirked.

"Really? With what gun?" Jack looked interested.

"Why would I use a gun?" the Doctor looked offended.

Jack swallowed. "Right,"

Koschei whooped. "We can go and get him now, right?"

"Hold on," the elder Time Lord made a time out symbol. "He still might not be from the time period we're looking for,"

"This is hard," Amy complained. "There are an infinite amount of possible places for Theta to be in, but we have to find the exact. Place."

"It builds character," Rory commented.

"Shut up, stupid faced," the ginger kissed her husband.

"Keep the domestics outside," the Doctor shooed.

Amy and Rory looked rather annoyed at the Doctor's complaint.

"Don't think we haven't seen you with River," Rory accused.

"Ooo, who's River?" Jack wiggled his eyebrows.

"Jack!" the Time Lord pouted.

"Let's go!" Koschei begged.

"All right," the Doctor agreed.

Outside, it was dark. Amy couldn't see her hand when she put it in front of her face. Martha would stumble every few minutes, but Koschei was determined to find his friend. Deathly determined.

"The Master seems awfully determined to find the Doctor. What happened?" Mickey whispered.

"I don't know, but whatever it was, it must have been monumental." Martha turned to her husband.

"Solli?" Koschei bent down and picked up a small animal.

"Who's Solli?" Amy asked.

The Doctor started walking away from embarassment.

"The Doctor's illegal pet. He kept it in the dorm at Prydon," Koschei frowned. "But where Solli is, Theta's not too far away!"

"Illegal pet?" Jack smirked. "Doctor! You bad boy,"

"Jack..."

The younger Time Lord set Solli on the ground. "Go on! Go to Theta!"

The small animal lifted its head, started sniffing around, then turned 90 degrees before marching off in that direction.

Martha shrugged. "I guess we have to follow it,"

"It!" the Doctor stuttered. "It's a he, thank you very much."

"Are you being overprotective of your past pet?" Mickey laughed.

"Yes, Mickey Mouse, yes I am,"

"It's getting away!" Amy warned before trudging off in the direction Solli went.

Shrugging, the others followed.

About thirty minutes later, Solli stopped. He looked up at Koschei before jumping all the way onto the younger Time Lords head.

"That thing can jump high!" Jack whistled.

"Shush," Koschei said. "We're close,"

They creeped forward.

Just to here the scream of an eight year old blond Gallifreyan.


	9. Theta Sigma

Koschei 9

**I own nothing!**

"Theta!" Koschei charged in the direction of the scream.

"Do you remember this, Doctor?" Martha asked as the group followed Koschei.

"All I know about this is that my parents, my brother, and my friends find each other. I wouldn't know the specifics. They would be suppressed." the Doctor explained.

"Great," Amy rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" they heard Koschei up ahead.

"I think we should go a little faster," Mickey decided.

"Yes, let's listen to Mickey Mouse!" Jack agreed.

What the saw was surprising. Koschei was standing over a blond kid.

"Is that you?" Rory smirked. "He's short compared to Koschei,"

"Shut up,"

"Answer me," Koschei demanded, putting as much authority into his voice as possible.

"We were weak," said a voice with absolutely no emotion.

"Why do I know who you are in the back of my head?" the young Time Lord demanded.

"We need help," the voice continued with the same no-emotion voice.

"Why?"

"There was a war. We asked your friend about it, but he knew nothing. We were so close to killing him. We need help. We can't control it."

"What war?" Koschei demanded.

"The Time War."

"Excuse me?" the child's eyebrows soared into his hair line.

"Do you not know what that is?" the voice questioned.

"No," Koschei answered.

"You were like the blond one. You can not help us. You must be destroyed." the voice had absolutely no emotion.

Koschei blinked, and no one was watching at that moment. Most of the group's eyes was on Theta Sigma, but the Doctor was looking at some readings on his sonic screwdriver.

Then there was a Weeping Angel right in front of him.

"Amy? Rory? Martha? Mickey? Jack? Doctor? Theta?" Koschei looked panicked, but no one could see that.

"What is it?" Amy was now straightening her skirt.

"Angel,"

Everyone's eyes darted up to Koschei. To their horror, there was still an angel right in front of him.

"What do I do?" Koschei asked.

"Do not blink," the Doctor instructed.

"Yeah, I got that much," the younger Time Lord said sarcastically.

"Fine," the older one smirked.

"Hurry up and do your Time Pressurization thing!" Koschei demanded.

"You know that that will hurt you," the Doctor went up and stood beside Koschei.

"And it will also hurt you and Theta! And we don't have a plan!" the younger alien reasoned. "We can stop using the Time Pressurization as soon as we form a plan."

"Fine," the Doctor changed the setting on his sonic screwdriver.

It whirred, and the Doctor and Koschei collapsed.

"Doctor! Koschei!" Amy ran to their sides.

"Just a little...dizzy," Koschei and the Doctor said at the exactly same time.

Martha came over and joined her; together, they helped the two Time Lords to their feet.

"I think we should form a plan now," Koschei gasped.

"TARDIS!" Rory directed.

"Good idea," the Doctor nodded.

Jack picked up Theta, and together they made their way back to the TARDIS.

**Review! I get lonely on my account!**


	10. Insanity Speaking

Koschei 10

**I own nothing! Disclaimed.**

Theta knew very few things at that moment. The pounding in his head. The blankness that suddenly swamped his intelligent brain. The wool of whoever was carrying him (which he really didn't approve of).

He could hear voices, too. One voice was utterly familiar. Koschei. Excitement rushed through Theta.

"So, why is your younger self sleeping, Doctor?" that was a female with a Scottish accent.

_Younger self? Oh, man, Dad's gonna kill me..._That was what was going Theta's once intellectual blank brain.

"Well, there were Weeping Angels." a male voice, the Doctor maybe, said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" a different masculine voice questioned.

"All I remember was looking into the Angel's eyes..." the Doctor mentioned.

_Oh, was I not supposed to do that?_

"You did that?" that was the Scottish girl again.

"Yeah..."

"So, you couldn't open your eyes, but you had to act like you're eyes were open," the Scottish girl figured it out.

"Exactly,"

"Then, why is he unconscious?"

"It's kinda fuzzy. I believe I just ran into something, and then, I screamed. I knew what was coming." Theta's older self explained.

_Wow, that's exactly what happened. I have to get my older self to do my homework!_

"You ran into something. Congratulations." the voice Theta knew belonged to Koschei piped up.

He also noticed another thing. He could only hear Koschei and his older self; the others were not Gallifreyans. They had one heart...human, maybe? Theta wasn't sure. All he knew was that the guy who was carrying him had something weird going on...Also, all of the people, including the non-Gallifreyans, were surrounded in Time energy. Why would they be traveling in the Time Vortex? Theta knew they weren't Daleks, so they had no reason to be traveling around. He made his eyes flutter open.

It worked.

The thing was, no one noticed. That got him annoyed; the guy who had that flirtatious look in his eyes wouldn't put him down.

"Put me down, you-" Theta called him the meanest thing he could think of.

"What?" the guy dropped him. DROPPED him.

Only his father's done that before...and some bullies, Theta supposed.

"Theta!" Koschei's eyes immediately brightened up. "Where do you come from?"

"What sort of a question is that?" Theta responded.

"What time?" a woman in a leather jacket intervened. "There was a mistake in time, so we aren't sure anymore."

"Weeping Angel. Tick tock, tick tock. Your song is ending. Silence will fall when the question is asked. I passed Borusa's test. The South versus the North. Tick tock, goes the clock." Theta smirked.

"Shush," Koschei said seriously. "We have to keep our insanity to ourselves."

"Okay," the guy speaking was also in a leather jacket. "What's up with this...insanity?"

"We're just cool like that. It's just insanity." Koschei crossed his arms.

Theta dashed to his side, leaning the other way, also crossing his arms. "Yeah,"

The dark brown haired one held out his hand, which the blond one immediately high-fived.

"This is going to be difficult," the brown haired guy with the big nose sighed.

Oh, yes it will. The two Time Tots will make sure of that.

**Review!**


	11. The Oil Prank

Koschei 11

**If I owned Doctor Who, every companion would come back. So it's obvious. I don't own anything.**

"Doctor," Martha walked up to the Doctor once everything had been settled.

"Yes, Martha?"

"Is it okay if Jack, Mickey, and I travel with you again?"

The Doctor brightened up immediately. "Of course! Where do you want to go? When? Who do you want to meet? What do you want to see? Why do you want to go there? How do you want to arrive?"

Martha laughed. "You're ranting again."

"Oh,"

"Gussow!" that was Koschei and Theta.

"What on Earth are they doing now?" Amy stomped in, her hair a rats nest and dirt everywhere.

That caused Rory to laugh. "What happened to you?"

"Don't ask. It'll take a millennia." the ginger said flatly.

"Where are they?" Jack soon followed Amy in a similar fashion. "Doctor! Where are they?"

The Doctor put his hands up. "I don't remember!"

"You are such a good help," Amy rolled her eyes.

"We better find them quickly." Mickey decided.

"Yes." Martha agreed. "Where would they be? Doctor," she turned. "When you were that age, where were you most likely to hide?"

The Time Lord in question pondered on the subject for a little bit. "A small, confined space where adults wouldn't be able to go in."

"Great..." Jack sighed. "I knew I should have taken those weight loss pills..."

"Don't start," the Doctor warned.

"All right! I was just saying..." the immortal man with a plan pouted.

"Let's go." Amy started off into the TARDIS. "The sooner we get this done with, the sooner I can take a nice shower,"

"What does Gussow mean?" Mickey questioned.

"It's just a code word." the Time Lord waved it off.

"For what?" Rory inquired.

"Oil."

"Great..." the companions groaned.

"Now, where is the most confined space in the near TARDIS?" the Doctor stroked his console, looking for an answer.

The TARDIS hummed under his fingers.

"Thanks, old girl," he stood up and faced them. "To the library,"

"What's so confined about the library?" Jack asked.

"There is this one space where the two bookshelves don't touch each other. Then, there is enough space for two kids to hide between the wall and the shelf." the Doctor explained.

"Oh, fantastic!" Mickey punched the air. "To the library!" Then, he stopped walking away. "Where's the library?"

The Time Lord laughed out loud. "This way," he lead them to the direction of the so called library.

They arrived in what they assumed to be about twenty minutes, but they weren't sure. Time is difficult on the TARDIS. What they saw was hectic. It looked like someone had heard them coming and tried to hide what they were doing. Everyone could see small traces of oil on the wall.

"Over there," Martha lead the way.

Sure enough, they found two Time Tots between the wall and the shelf.

"Come out here, you," the human doctor grabbed their arms and got them out.

"Where is your prank?" Rory said in a similar fashion to 'Put your hands up!'.

"We didn't finish it. It exploded; you can see the oil marks." Koschei mourned.

"Okay," Amy shrugged. "Keep them under a watchful eye. I'm taking a shower."

The others nodded as she left the room.

In the shower, Amy felt so relieved. As she turned on the water, liquid slowly trickled out of the spout, but it soon turned into a huge dump. Not of water, but of oil.

"KOSCHEI! THETA!" was heard at that time throughout the TARDIS.

**Review!**


	12. Library? No! Let's See Sarah-Jane!

**I own nothing! Also, check out my other Doctor Who fanfictions. (The Time Lord's Transition and Doubting with the Daleks). The Time Lord's Transition is about how all Time Lords have four personalities. One original, three branches. Doubting with the Daleks is when the Doctor crash lands on a Dalek warship and uses the most peculiar thing to get out of it. One shot. I own nothing!**

Amy was still really mad at Koschei and Theta, but that couldn't be helped.

Right now, they were being brats and annoying the designated driver. Also known as the Doctor.

The worst part was the fact that they were using their adorableness to get their way.

"Can you please find them?" Koschei looked up at the Doctor with big doe eyes.

"I'm trying my best," the Doctor's eyes widened.

Theta broke down in sobs, screaming, "I want my Mommy!"

Of course, the group of huddling tin dogs found that hilarious.

"Yeah, Doctor!" Mickey laughed. "You want your Mommy!"

"I'm trying my best," the eldest Time Lord grumbled.

"I miss my Daddy!" Theta wailed, clutching the Doctor's pant leg.

The tin dogs teasing had begun again.

"I can't find them if you hold on to me!" the Doctor glared at them, his temper breaking.

Theta and Koschei scurried away into the TARDIS.

"Have you been annoying yourself, Doctor?" Rory asked.

"Not you, too!" the Time Lord whined.

"I think we should just let the Doctor do what he needs to do," Martha spoke up.

"Thank you!" the Doctor thanked her. "I'm currently tracking down Ushas. If my guesses are right, she'd be at a place of high-learning." he suddenly went pale in the face.

"What is it?" Amy immediately stood up.

"If she is where I think she is, we'll be in some trouble." the Time lord groaned.

"Where do you think she is?" Jack demanded.

"The place a girl named River Song, or Melody Pond, died," the Doctor winced.

"If you are going to take us to the place our daughter died," Rory growled. "You better watch your step."

The Doctor gulped. "Right, we are going into the Library."

**Review!**


	13. Sarah-Jane Smith!

**I own nothing! Also, would you guys out there please review? I need ideas! I'm taking some in the story now. Also, I've been having conflicting emotions about Nyssa. I think I might have accidentally skipped her while watching Classic Who. Can someone explain her for me? Thanks. Additionally, if any of the characters are too OOCish, just let me know, but don't flame!**

The TARDIS materialized in her backyard. She, of course, was astonished. "Doctor!"

Who was this?

Sarah-Jane!

The TARDIS door opened an a man with a really large nose stepped out of it.

"Doctor?" Sarah-Jane asked uncertainly.

"I'm not the Doctor!" he put his hands up, surrendering. "My name is Rory."

"Nice to meet you, Rory," she shook his hand. "Are you a companion of the Doctor?"

"Yes," Rory nodded.

Then came out the rest.

"Are you the Doctor?" Sarah-Jane inquired to the bowtie wearing madman.

"Sarah-Jane!" he yelled with joy before picking her up and hugging her.

"Yup, you're the Doctor," she smiled before returning the hug.

"Did we just interrupt something emotional?" Amy raised her hand.

"No!" they separated quickly, blushing madly.

"Sarah-Jane's just an old friend of mine, and she's a past companion of my third and fourth regeneration," the Doctor informed.

"I see, and which regeneration are you on now?" the ginger questioned.

"Technically? Thirteen." the eldest Time Lord winced. "And Sarah? I came over here because I need help. Major help." **(AN: I'm just going to call Sarah-Jane Sarah from now on. ;))**

"What sort of trouble?" Sarah demanded, for she was ready for anything.

"Well, we sort of ran into this kid, who's a Gallifreyan; he was lost in a huge storm, separated from his group. The members of the group have been blown to distant ends of the universe, all of space and time, and we don't know where they are. It was a fairly large group, too. It consisted of the ten members of the Deca, my brother, and my parents," the Doctor moved a little closer. "We found one of them, though, and I would like to tell you that the kid with dark brown hair is a younger version of the Master. The blond kid is a younger version of me." he backed away. "Don't jugde Koschei, though. Got that? If you can't help, I understand..."

"Of course I'll help!" Sarah beamed at him. "But we still have to look for thirteen people?"

"No, that was the original amount. We still have eleven to go." the Doctor smiled, as if it made it so much better.

"It's not much of a difference," Mickey coughed.

"Mickey!" the previous companion beamed again.

"Sarah," Mickey looked equally surprised, he wasn't paying much attention. He was looking at Martha.

"Guess what!" he continued. "I'm not the only tin dog anymore!" Mickey made that sound like a huge achievement.

Sarah laughed at the old joke. "Who else?"

"Rory and Jack."

"They're always the males; I remember Harry...he was a tin dog, too." Sarah relaxed. "Anyways, to business. Do you need assistance from Mr. Smith?"

The Doctor shrugged. "It couldn't hurt."

They headed inside, but a certain blond and brunette stayed back. They had a lot of planning to do.

They had a lot of planning to do, indeed.

**Review!**


	14. Drax

**I own nothing!**

"But why did you come to me of all people?" Sarah asked.

"Well, I was aiming for the Library, but I guess the TARDIS knew where we could get more information." the Doctor shrugged.

"Or it could have just been bad driving skills," Koschei mentioned.

"Shut up!" the elder Time Lord snapped.

"You know it's true. You leave the brakes on." the younger Time Lord teased.

"I'm a bad driver in the future?" Theta popped up. "Oh, well. Pity." he frowned.

"Here we go again," the Doctor knew what was coming.

"Where's my mommy?" the blond innocently asked.

Sarah just laughed.

"What? What's wrong?" Theta questioned.

That was when the rest of the humans ventured over.

"Who is Mr. Smith?" Amy inquired.

"In simplest terms he is a computer." Sarah explained shortly.

"Then, why is it called Mr. Smith?" the ginger looked really confused.

"I just gave it a name!" the brunette defended.

"Not this again!" the Doctor intervened. "I don't want any fighting! It's too domestic."

"I know what you did with River," Amy bribed.

"Oh! Doctor!" Jack wiggled his eyebrows.

"Don't start."

"But Doctor!" the immortal man pouted. "I wanna know what you did!"

"So do I!" Koschei looked at the Doctor. "You didn't do anything gross, did you?"

"Like kissing," Theta gave an example. "The females suck out the males souls when they are kissing."

Martha laughed. "Where did you learn that?"

"My cousins told me." the blond looked rather proud.

"Can you trust your cousins?" the human doctor questioned.

"No, now that I think about it, they aren't very nice." Theta pouted. "Is it the other way around? Do the males suck out the female's souls?"

"No," Martha laughed. "It's just what a couple does to express their love for each other."

The blond Time Tot looked disgusted. "That's weird. Who would do that?"

"Oi!" that was Amy. "I do that!"

"Ewwww!" Theta rang out.

"Ewwww!" Koschei was also doing that at the exact same time.

"To Mr. Smith!" the Doctor marched off in the direction of Mr. Smith.

And a fanfare started to play.

"Since when did Mr. Smith have a fanfare?" the Time Lord questioned. "It's so cool!"

Sarah rolled his eyes before joining the Doctor.

"How may I be of your assistance?" the computer voice rang out.

"Can you do a scan for any living Gallifreyans?" Sarah asked. "Throughout time and space."

"There are three in the same room as you." Mr. Smith answered.

"Besides that!" Mickey face-palmed.

"There is one located on Raxacoricofallapatorious." the computer answered.

"Now we're getting some where! Is it a male or a female?" the Doctor got excited.

"Male."

"How old is he?" the Time Lord questioned.

"The same age as Koschei." Mr. Smith answered.

"Can you give me a name?" the Doctor asked.

"Drax."

"Was he in your group?" Rory asked.

"Yes," the Time Lord smirked in victory. "Thank you, Mr. Smith. You've been of great help."

"I am glad to be of your assistance."

**Review!**


	15. Blon Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen

**I own nothing!**

"To Raxacoricofallapatorious! Home of the Slitheen family!" the Doctor charged into the TARDIS, Theta and Koschei hard on his heels.

"Come on! We need to get Drax before he regenerates AGAIN!" Theta demanded.

"How many times has he regenerated in your time?" the eldest Time Lord questioned.

"Four," Koschei groaned.

"Is that bad?" Martha asked.

"It's the equivalent of dying four times by age thirteen." Theta looked at her. "Of course it's not bad." he added sarcastically.

"Oh," the human doctor looked startled. "And how does he do this?"

"He sets off way to many dangerous chemical reactions!" Koschei frowned.

"How many?"

"At least three every single day," Theta scowled.

The companions didn't know what to say about that. Well, that's a lie. Amy knew exactly what to say.

"Are you saying that he'll explode in the TARDIS every single day?" she fumed, for she wasn't over the oil incident.

"Pretty much, yeah," Koschei shrugged. "I wouldn't worry about it, though. It's only slightly lethal once a week."

Amy turned towards the Doctor. "Please don't give Drax a room anywhere near mine."

But the Doctor was having his own conversation to listen to. With Jack.

"If we are going to the home of the Slitheen," Jack was saying. "Wouldn't we die instantly if we didn't have a constant supply of vinegar?"

"Of course!" the Doctor seemed rather cheerful today.

"So, how do we know Drax is still alive? He's probably dead by now!" the immortal man protested.

"Jack," the Time Lord looked up from the console. "Drax never leaves home without vinegar. He's a smart kid, and a member of the Deca."

That was when a wail filled the TARDIS.

"Who's crying?" Rory stood up.

"It is Theta!" Koschei informed.

"What's wrong?" Mickey raised an eyebrow.

"Solli..."

"What about him?" Jack proposed.

"He left my shoulder and now I can't find him!" Theta sat right there on the ground.

"Well, then we should look for him," Martha started looking.

"I'm not moving until he comes back to me!" the blond Time Tot whined.

That was when the TARDIS landed.

"Doctor," Amy brought forth. "How are we supposed to look for Drax and Solli at the same time? Theta won't move..."

"I can't let Theta and Koschei out of the TARDIS anyway." the Doctor looked at her. "It's too dangerous, but I also have to have some people stay, watch them, and help look for Solli." he said loudly. "Any voluteers?"

"I'll stay!" Mickey raised his hand.

"So will I!" Rory agreed.

"I think I'd be of more use here," Sarah looked up from where she was kneeling beside Theta. "I've raised one kid."

"All right," the Doctor looked towards his remaining companions. "We will go out now."

Amy, Martha, and Jack followed the Doctor outside, armed with a lot of vinegar.

What they saw was surprising. There was **(AN I'm making this up, guys.) **blue grass, pink skies, and a lot of Slitheen, but none of them attacked. Actually some of them nodded towards them warmly, but some eyed their vinegar.

"We will not harm you if you put down your vinegar." one Slitheen stated.

"Do as they say," the Doctor whispered.

The obeyed. The ground was the only place the bottles of vinegar went.

"Why have you come to our home planet, Time Lord?" one particularly elderly one questioned.

"We are looking for a Gallifreyan child. He has blond hair and onyx eyes." the Doctor informed. "Have you seen him anywhere?"

"I believe I have!" a younger one piped up. "I've recently been to the capital, and there was a Gallifreyan boy who matched your description playing with dangerous chemicals!"

The Time Lord groaned. "That sounds like him."

"I can show you where he is!" the same female Raxacoricofallapatorian started to guide them.

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness. What's your name?" Jack inquired.

"Stop it," the Doctor moaned.

"Oh, I don't mind," the Slitheen told him. "I am Blon Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen." she told Jack.

The Doctor froze. Not her again...

**Review!**


	16. The Vinegar Replacement

**I own nothing!**

"So, Blon," the Doctor felt weird speaking to her without her going on about trying to kill him. "Have you had any reoccurring urge to kill any of us?"

"Now, why would I do that?" Blon looked at him weirdly. "My parents told me not to kill everyone in sight. They may have given me the name of a corrupt family, but they claimed that I was not like them. And I believe them. Everyone believes their parents, though."

"You are correct," Martha frowned. "I believed everything my parents told me when I was small."

"How old are you?" Jack brought forth.

"I am-" the Raxacoricofallapatorian was cut off.

"Jack," the Doctor warned.

"Are we almost there?" Amy complained.

"We are almost there. It is not far from where you landed," Blon assured.

Ah, you've got to love a Scottish person. And their complaining.

"What do you do around here?" Jack questioned.

The Doctor groaned, but he was not going to stop Jack anymore. Let's just see how things play out.

"We do many things. Sometimes we harvest Upanda. It may sound weird, but it's one of the most popular fruits in this side of the galaxy. Some of us are into business and commerce. They buy, sell, and barter; there are quite a few others. They aren't as important to us, though. In that category are thieves and stuff." Blon explained. "What do you people do?"

"We travel." Jack vaguely responded.

"Where do you come from?" she pressed.

He looked at the Doctor. "Most of us here are Earthlings."

She erupted into giggles. "I didn't know you used that term."

"It is very popular," Jack's eyebrows wiggled.

"But you said most. Where is the others from?"

"See the Doctor over there? He's from Gallifrey," the immortal man answered.

Jack was really getting on the Doctor's nerves at this point.

"But that planet was destroyed." Blon looked confused.

"He's the last of his kind." Jack struck the Raxacoricofallapatorian's heart strings.

"You poor man!" she cried.

The Doctor just wanted to find Drax at this point. "Let's hurry."

"Of course," Blon picked up the pace.

After what felt like months they finally reached the city.

"Where's Drax?" Martha questioned.

"He is over her in the labs," Blon showed them into a dark room.

"I can hear you, Theta," Drax was facing the other way.

"Hi," the Doctor was now in a really awkward moment.

"Why in Rassilon's name where you thinking 'I like rainbows'?" Drax was still focused on what he was doing.

"He was thinking-" Jack broke down in laughter.

"What are you doing?" the Doctor skipped over to where Drax was.

"Honestly no clue. The Raxacoricofallapatorian government just told me the instructions and left," the blond Time Tot shrugged.

Blon sniffed what he was doing. "I suggest you stop what you are doing and come back to the Doctor."

"What Doctor," Drax turned around. "Oh, hi Theta."

"Shut up," the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"What does it do anyway?" the Time Tot observed it. "Does it explode?" he looked slightly hopeful.

"No," Blon sighed. "How could I have not have seen it earlier? You've already completed it, and now the government can make copies and distribute it across the universe."

"What does it do?" Drax demanded.

"It doesn't explode, but it's a substitute for vinegar. The government must be trying to replace all of the vinegar in the universe with this," Blon swallowed a little.

"What's so bad about that?" Martha questioned.

"It's harmless to Raxacoricofallapatorians, and it tastes like vinegar. The only difference is that one drop could stop the regeneration of a Gallifreyan. It would be instantly fatal." Blon looked at the two Gallifreyans with sorrow. "You have to get out of here now. I believe I know how to dispose of it for good."

"But if they gave me the ingredients and instructions, couldn't they just get another chemist?" Drax looked freaked out.

"Sadly," the Raxacoricofallapatorian looked towards the humanoids. "Get out of here as fast as possible."

And they did.

**Review!**


	17. Solli Is Found

**I own nothing! Also, I've started to answer the reviews I've gotten. Here we go:**

**...**

**Brilliant, right?**

And they did.

"I didn't know that!" Drax pouted. "Why would they try to make me make that mixture? What were they going to do with me when they found out it was completed? Kill me? Maim me? Poison me? Do something to me? Dispose of me? I want to know!" he complained.

Martha swallowed. "They were probably going to do one of those," she decided.

The Time Tot made a face. "That is disgusting!"

"Yes, yes it is," the human doctor agreed.

"Doctor, where did you park the TARDIS?" Amy demanded. "My legs are sore."

"Not far," the Doctor promised, looking behind him. "But I suggest we pick up the pace."

"Why?"

"They may be coming after us." the Time Lord ran a little faster.

So did Drax. "I am never trusting a Raxacoricofallapatorian again!" he stuck out his tongue. "Sayanora, suckers!"

And with that he threw a mass of chemicals behind him.

"What was that?" Jack questioned.

"Just a mix of chemicals. We probably should be sprinting by now." the blond Gallifreyan charged past Jack.

"Then, I don't want to know what those chemicals were," the immortal man grinned before charging with Drax.

And so did the rest of the group.

Behind them, all that could be seen was a huge mass of blue cloud; Drax's chemicals had exploded. Raxacoricofallapatorian parts rained down on them, covering the running humanoids.

"What did you do?" the Doctor inquired, glaring at Drax.

"Nothing," the Time Tot had an I'm innocent face on.

"We'll talk about this later," the Time Lord grabbed the younger Gallifreyan's hand before sprinting.

The Doctor snapped his fingers, and the TARDIS door snapped open, leaving the runners to barrel in and promptly collapse.

"What happened to you?" Sarah Jane looked at the panting humans and two skipping Gallifreyans.

"Raxacoricofallapatorians. Slitheen. Some sort of weird chemical that they want to replace all of the vinegar in the universe with. It's only deadly to Gallifreyans. Running. More running. Even more running. Labs. Explosions. Chemicals. Running. TARDIS." Amy panted.

"Drax!" Koschei's eyes lit up as he saw the blond Gallifreyan. "I haven't seen you in so long!"

Where was Theta?

He was still sitting in exactly the same place he was before, unmoving, waiting for Solli to come back to him.

"What's Theta doing?" Drax looked at the boy sitting on the ground.

"He's being stubborn and not moving until Solli comes back to him." Koschei made a face.

"Solli? Why's he here? Doesn't Theta leave him under his bed?" the standing blond boy raised an eyebrow.

"It followed him." the brunette answered. "Then, it went off somewhere, and we can't find him."

"Didn't anyone think to check under Theta's bed?" Drax looked confused. "And if that Theta doesn't have a bed yet," he gestured to the one sitting on the floor. "Surely the Doctor would have one."

Rory frowned. "I've never seen the Doctor go to sleep."

"Just because we haven't seen him doesn't mean he doesn't do it," Mickey reminded.

"Doctor," the nurse turned towards the Time Lord. "We have to look under your bed to find Solli."

"Oh," the Doctor face palmed. "Left hallway, take a right, fifth door on your right, second hallway, third door on your left."

"Okay," Rory tried to remember that as he ventured into the TARDIS.

"Do you think it'll be there?" Martha questioned.

"Maybe," Mickey shrugged. "There is no saying if it is. If it is, wonderful; if it isn't, too bad."

"Yeah," the human doctor agreed.

"Found him!" Rory's voice echoed throughout the TARDIS as he came stumbling in, covered in dust, papers, and various other alien gooes. "Doctor, you really need to clean your room."

"Solli!" Theta leapt up, and Solli pounced on his shoulder.

Let's just say it was a really cute moment.

**Review this time! Your reviews will be answered.**


	18. The Tots When They Think They're Alone

**I own nothing! I know it's been a while, but I haven't gotten many reviews for a while besides this lovely reviewer right under this. I didn't think anyone liked this story.**

**Guest: ! I like the way you think!**

"Are there any others?" Drax asked, looking over the TARDIS console.

"It's just you, me, and Theta bro." Koschei lazily threw his arm around the other's shoulder.

"I am not your brother." the Time Tot frowned.

"Whatever," the dark haired boy rolled his eyes.

"I sense that there is something you are not telling me. Your brain is very unprotected right now; I can enter mind really easily..." Drax seemed to be concentrating on Koschei's forehead.

"Oi!" Koschei smacked Drax away, blushing furiously.

"There is something we failed to do." Theta climbed down from his perch on the TARDIS console.

"And what is that?" Drax winced, a red mark already appearing on his face.

"Well, we were going to go to this 'Library' place; I have no idea what the big idea about that was. Libraries aren't dangerous. In fact, they are the very opposite; libraries are places of love and learning. Why would one seem dangerous? There must be something controlling in it. Or hiding in it. We need to figure out what it is and crush the threat at its source," Theta smashed his fist into his other hand to prove his point.

"Why were you going to go to this 'Library' place?" the Time Tot snickered at Theta's ranting.

"We were going to get Ushas back, but then the TARDIS veered off course and landed in Sarah Jane's backyard. From there, we used this computer called 'Mr. Smith' to track one of us down; it locked onto you. We went to go get you off of Planet Raxacoricofallapatorious, but then Solli went missing. You know how much I freak out when that happens." Theta shuddered at the thought of losing his beloved pet.

"You go off into a tantrum and refuse to move from the spot where you realized he was missing until he comes back to you." Drax droned on.

"That's really rude!" the blond tot fumed.

"What happened after that?" the other Time Tot gathered information.

"You came back and so did Solli." Theta stated shortly.

"Finally!" Koschei threw his hands into the air. "The great ranter Theta Badpenny Sigma stops ranting! This should be made a universal holiday!" he sounded utterly relieved.

"I don't rant! I simply explain what needs to be explained! There is not much to be explained, so I don't rant! I don't talk a lot, if you ask me." Theta sniffed. "Why would I talk a lot? I have no reason to. It's rude to stereotype me just because I'm from the House of Lungbarrow! It's rude to stereotype me at all! I'm sure Drax understands; we have both suffered from the dumb blond stereotype! That's the one that is the most annoying! You don't know how it feels! Everyone loves you; there are no stereotypes blocking your path! It's rude to point out a flaw in others when you don't let yourself know your own flaws!" the Time Tot was yelling by now.

"So are you admitting that ranting is a flaw of yours?" Koschei questioned.

Drax face-palmed. "Way to get out of the frying pan. But you went into the fire." he winced. Way to make it worse.

"You don't understand! You don't get anything! You've always been this perfect, naive, only child! Do you know how much it sucks to have a sibiling? Do you know how many people laugh at you because of your hair color? Do you know how it feels to be condemned to the stupid class at the Academy by teachers? TEACHERS! They're supposed to be the good guys! I may be in the Deca; I may have ranked fifth in the school. But that doesn't stop everyone from thinking I'm stupid! Drax understands; he is also stuck in the class full of stupid gang leaders. Do you know how hard it is to get out of that class? Sometimes you have to fight for your life! No one there likes the fact that two kids that are younger than them from the Deca are in their class! It draws attention to them! It stops them from fooling around; now normally I wouldn't have a problem with that. But this is different! They like fooling around, and, in their minds, if the ones stopping them from fooling off are somehow...disposed of, then all would be right in the world! You don't understand how hard it is, how hard it is to be one of the only blonds in all of Gallifrey." Theta glared at Koschei.

"You need to take a chill pill."

You may ask this question: where were the others? The Doctor was elsewhere in the TARDIS, scavenging for scrap material to use to fix the TARDIS console. The companions were in various hiding spots around the room. They were taking notes on the Tots behavior; the Doctor never told them anything about Gallifrey and its people. So this is a perfect opportunity right? Escpecially if you want a look at the Time Tots' dark side. They may get along when around others, but when they think they are alone, it becomes hell.

"A chill pill? Why would I need to take a chill pill? You are the one that never gets mad! You are the one who gets perfect grades! You are the one who does nothing wrong! You are the one who everyone thinks is perfect! Do you know what it is like for the rest of the Deca? Even the ones who scored higher than you are seen as stupid and inferior to you. Everyone is seen as inferior to you; YOU see everyone as inferior to you. Just because your Daddy is a politician. Well, guess what I think! I think you are a stupid Dalek!" the blond Time Tot whirled around and stalked off to sit beside Drax.

"Even if I agree with most of what you said, there is no reason for you to start yelling. You need to stay cool. Do not let anyone get to you. Do not let stereotypes bother you. They are just stereotypes created by really stupid people." Drax tried to make the other blond calm down.

"But that's a stereotype in itself! You just said that stereotypes are created by stupid people; you're condemning the people who make them into stupidity! You are no better nor worse than them!" Theta fumed.

Drax winced at his mistake. "Stereotypes are stereotypes. That's all they'll ever be." he tried to continue.

"Am I really that naive?" Koschei asked, most of Theta's words had flown straight over his head.

"You're more than that! You are stupid, you are selfish, you think everyone around you is inferior! Do you know what's wrong with that? Everything! Everything is wrong with that! Do you know why? Because you are not the perfect person you invision yourself to be! You are our equal; you should act like it. You are no better nor worse than anyone else!" Theta was so tempted to punch the dark haired boy in the face.

"But by Gallifreyan law-" he was cut off.

"I don't care about some silly laws! All I care about is right here, right now. You need to get your head out of that stupid drum beat you complain of hearing every five seconds and pay attention to what's around you! The Gallifreyan laws may say that you are better than the rest of us because your Daddy is a politician, but so what! My dad is head of the armed forces. What do I get from that? A watchful eye constantly hawking me to see if I'll pull the trigger on someone! Someone constantly checking me over for weapons and guns! Do you know why I hate guns? I don't hate them because they can kill people; I'd hate everything around me if that was the case. Everything can be used as a weapon if you think about it hard enough. I hate them because they condemn me into being seen as a threat by everyone! Even you! I know that sometimes you check me over to see if I have a gun. Well, I've had enough. Just because your Daddy is a politican grants you the right to shun whoever you want and practically rule the universe doesn't mean that you have to have your head stuck in the clouds! Can a planet live without one measly politican? Yes! Can a planet live without the armed forces? No! They would be taken down almost immediately! You, Koschei, are nothing to me. Not anymore. I will never forget this. I HATE YOU, KOSCHEI! You and your stupid traditions and beliefs. Do you know what your family's practices caused other people? Just because the House of Oakdown insists on doing the same thing, skinning every pterodactyl that comes within a two mile radius of the house means that other people suffer. Even if that pterodactyl is someone else's property, you guys kill it. It's ruined many peoples lives; some people even lost their lives! If their way of life revolves around those pterodactyls, they would lose their way of life. Then, they would be brought to court. After that, just because they have no way of life left, Rassilon and the High Council, including your beloved Father, would execute that person right then and there! You don't understand, Koschei. You never have and you never will." Theta sneered at his former friend.

Koschei's lips parted. "I never knew-"

"You don't know anything about how life actually is. You were kept in the dark; if you were put in the wild, you'd die immediately. You are your family's pampered pet who managed to rank third in the Academy. You are nothing, Koschei!" that was when Theta stormed away into the TARDIS.

"You should go after him." Drax observed his nails like this was an everyday occurance. "You don't want him hating you for the rest of his life."

"Your coming with me. You also had that mess up about stereotypes." Koschei grabbed the other Time Tot by the arm and dragged him into the TARDIS.

That was when the companions came out of their hiding places.

"That was...interesting." Jack frowned.

"At least we know the real reason the Doctor doesn't like guns." Rory shrugged.

"And maybe the reason why he and the Master are arch-enemies now." Martha agreed.

"What should we do about it? It would be better to keep the Master as the Doctor's friend." Amy brought forth her idea.

"That would change history. Some of us wouldn't be here." Jack stated. "It's a fact; the Master and the Doctor have been at each other's throats for as long as they can remember."

"Well I saw that just now." Mickey waved his arms in the direction the Time Tots disappeared to. "That doesn't make it any better."

"Should we just stick with how history goes?" Martha asked, looking around. "Or should we change it? It's not like it's a fixed point."

"We could try to change it," Amy agreed. "But it seems as if some damage is already done to their relationship. We also have to get all of the other victims. They could be anywhere. We don't know." she shrugged.

"We could be working on Theta's and Koschei's relationship while looking for the others. If I am right, the Doctor will try to get to Ushas again soon. He failed last time, so he will try again. The Doctor isn't one to give up." Jack put his gun on the TARDIS console.

"The Doctor won't be happy about that." Mickey wasn't even looking at him.

"The angrier, the sexier." the immortal man clicked his tongue.

"Stop it!" all of the companions covered their ears. They did not need to know about Jack's one-sided relationship with the Doctor.

**Tell me how I did! Review!**


End file.
